


Magnus' Light - Obsidian/Serana Drabble

by Ash_Pendragon



Series: Elder Scrolls OC's (Obsidian and Vorcarno) [4]
Category: Dawnguard - Fandom, Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls: Legends
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Pendragon/pseuds/Ash_Pendragon
Summary: The life of a Dragonborn is hard. Moments of peace are very rare but extremely valued. They're more valued when she has her vampire wife beside her.
Relationships: Obsidian X Hefdet (mentioned), Obsidian X Serana, Obsidian X Serana X Hefdet, Obsidian/Hefdet, Obsidian/Serana, Obsidian/Serana/Hefdet
Series: Elder Scrolls OC's (Obsidian and Vorcarno) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745170
Kudos: 2





	Magnus' Light - Obsidian/Serana Drabble

What a sight it was to behold. The sun, gloriously peering over the snow-capped mountains of Falkreath. Obsidian paused in her tracks and took a deep breath of the cold Skyrim air. Moments of peace like this were scarce in the life of the Dragonborn. There was always something new to do, a village to help, a dragon to slay, a dispute to settle. Since discovering her inner power, all of Obsidian's life was work. 

She was travelling with Serana to Whiterun when they decided to take the longer route, through the wild tundra rather than the roads. Although Serana tried to change her mind, Obsidian was persistent. With a quiet sigh, she pulled her hood over her hair and followed Obsidian as she pushed on. Wherever she was going, she seemed headstrong. 

Obsidian remained still, as she gazed into Magnus' divine light, as it burst through the cracks in the mountains. Mesmerised, she ignored Serana's call and the touch of her cold hand upon her shoulder. All she could focus on was that light, which seemed to pull at her very soul. 

"Can you even hear me?" Serana sighed, moving her hand from her shoulder to Obsidian's hands. A life of hardship meant her hands were calloused and rough. Even still, Serana found her serenity from the scars and weals on Obsidian's grey skin. She ran her fingers along each mark, trying to uncover each story as her love remained hypnotised by the sun. She tried to have a look for herself but quickly looked away as it began to hurt her eyes. 

"Hm? I can hear you," she responded quietly, moving her feet slightly. Serana chuckled, as Obsidian closed her hand around her own. "Of course you can, that's why you took an era to respond," she murmured, putting her head on Obsidian's shoulder. "I'm having a moment, okay? I...I'm just in awe. I saved all this. I don't know how, but I saved it." Obsidian sighed and lay on the soft grass, keeping hold of Serana's hand and carefully pulling her down too. Serana tittered at the sudden pull but smiled as she lay beside her. 

"You saved it because you're amazing. Akatosh chose you for a reason, and you delivered," she spoke softly, running her index finger over Obsidian's cheek. 

"He did a horrible job. The Deadra worshiper who didn't even know what a Divine was until I left my tribe," she smiled, laughing softly. "Even still, you'd think after everything I've done now he'd abandon me." 

Serana looked puzzled at her remark. "Oh come on, I've worked with at least 3 of the Princes in my time as Dragonborn. Plus, I married a vampire princess and a dremora lord. I'm not exactly a good example, am I?" Obsidian teased. "Definitely worth it though."

"A dragon, a dremora and a vampire. You do realise we will most likely end up as a children's story right?" Serana asked, making Obsidian chuckle. The two lay beside each other for a few more minutes, before Obsidian sighed, and pulled herself up on her knees. 

"Well, I saw what I came to see, we can go back on the roads now if you wish," she stated, stretching her shoulders back slightly. Perplexed, Serana tilted her head to the side a little. "We came all this way just to see the sun?" 

Obsidian huffed, stretching her hand out to take her wife's. "It's not just the sun Serana. It's more than that," she pouted, keeping her other hand on Serana's side to keep her steady. Her red eyes glossed over her yellow ones, as she sighed happily. "So pessimistic." 

"Whatever you say, Obsidian," she smirked.


End file.
